


My Boy Builds Coffins

by Andoniel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, No Smut, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoniel/pseuds/Andoniel
Summary: I do not own any of the characters or the anime/manga. The plots of the stories, however, are my own ideas.





	1. Sad

The bell rang when two customers came in and I came from the back of the shop to ask about their wish. Undertaker wasn’t there at the moment, so I had to take care of them, I was assisting him in the shop.  
“Welcome, how can I help you?” I asked them.  
“Is Undertaker here?” asked one, a child, “I have some questions for him.”  
“Ah, he’s not around at this moment and I don’t know when he’ll come back,” I said.  
He stared at me for a moment and then he said: “Well, I guess you could help too. What’s your name?”  
My eyebrows jerked up. “Well, if you insist. I’m Y/N. And you?“  
“Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Will you talk?”  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“Money.”  
“Well, since it’s not my shop, we should keep the same price as always, right? Make me laugh. Then I’ll tell you what I know, whatever it is, that you wanna ask,” I told them, with a straight face. They came on a bad day. I wasn’t feeling like laughing.  
The other one, a butler, furrowed his brows and little earl’s face looked surprised.  
The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before telling me some jokes.  
They weren’t funny at all.  
Then the tall one made an attempt to make me laugh, he even told Earl to go outside for a while.  
His jokes were even less funny.  
Then the doors burst open and Undertaker came in, pulling the boy inside.  
“Dear, dear, I see we have some guests here, heh. I assume you want to ask about something…?” he said and raised brows at them.  
The butler nodded and said: “That’s right. And your co-worker wanted us to make her laugh, but it seems it’s impossible.”  
“You would spend a lifetime trying to make her even smile, heh. Y/N,” he said, came closer to me and laid an arm around my shoulders, shoving his face millimeters away from mine, “Dear, you can go, I’ll take care of them.”  
I nodded and bid farewell to earl and butler. As I walked to the back of the shop I overheard Undertaker: “You must excuse her, this poor darling hasn’t laughed since she came here and that will be quite some time. So, where were we? Payment right? You can start-” After that, I closed the door.  
A moment later, I heard insane laughter. I frowned, it was really loud and unpleasant sound.  
I went upstairs. I’ve been reading a book with theories about mummification that Undertaker gave me. It was actually interesting.  
I sat on a chair and continued reading.  
After a while, I heard the steps cracking and a moment later, owner of the shop appeared.  
“Y/N, darling! They’re gone finally,” he said. He came behind me and laid his chin on the top of my head. “Missed me?” he murmured.  
All his hair fell around my head, making my own hair disappear under them.  
I hummed in response to his question.  
He stayed like that for a minute and then asked: “Ah, my sad Y/N… How can I make you smile? What would bring you joy?”  
He suddenly stood straight and said that he has got something for me. “I saw it at the market and I thought you may like it. It could remind you of me.”  
He searched his pockets and then dropped something into my hands.  
It was a necklace with a small white human skull as a pendant.  
Then he asked: “Do you like it?”  
“Yeah. Thank you.” I answered and looked up to him.  
“You’re welcome,” he said and pecked my cheek. “Get up, we have work to do, coffins are waitiiing…” he said and disappeared down the stairs.  
When he disappeared, I smiled.


	2. Be safe

"I hope you will solve this, earl."  
" I promise, I won't let the Queen worry about this no longer that it's necessary."  
"Hah. You are like a dog chasing carriages. I wonder what you will do when you catch this one.”

As they left, I've entered the shop from the back room.  
"So, how it went?" I asked.  
"Ah, the butler decided to pay me this time, and he -hehe- he paid well," answered Undertaker.  
"I've heard," I said, crossing my arms over my chest,"I've almost gone deaf."  
"If you'd been here, you'd be laughing too!" He shrugged and sat on the counter.  
"I doubt it. You have a weird sense of humor. And-" I've held up my index finger to stop him, as he immediately wanted to whine that it's not true-"it's not because of the corpses. I understand those. I mean those you and the butler share."  
He just grinned and reached towards me with faint: “C’me here.”  
I sighed and stepped forward.  
He dragged me closer, wrapped his hands and legs around me like a panda and laid his head on my shoulder.  
Then he whispered: “Why can't dalmatians play hide and seek?”  
I wrapped my hands loosely around his shoulders and said that I don’t know.  
“Because they'd get spotted! Guehehe-”  
I've giggled with him for a while. His jokes were so stupid but he still made them sound funny.  
He pulled back a bit, his face all serious.  
"Could you stay inside or a couple of days? 'Till they solve this thing."  
"Mhmm, nope. Unlike you, I have to make money. I doubt you can afford to pay for my flat.”  
“I’ve told you, you can stay here.”  
“Thanks. I like not having livers in jars on my nightstand. Even though they look cool.”  
“You can move them away.”  
“It’s still no, Undertaker.” I smiled at him and stepped away. “I have to go. Nina is waiting for me.”  
“Who’s Nina?”  
“Friend, you know that.”  
“Just a friend?”  
“Just a friend.”  
“Alright. Take care, love,” said Undertaker, as I was opening the door.  
“I will. Bye.” I stepped out of the shop into the pouring rain.


	3. You light my fire

He was stroking the fire we’ve made.  
“What, don’t you like it here, love?” he smiled and looked at me.  
He just showed up at my shop in the morning, said that he needs me to go with him and then dragged me to the forests beyond the London.  
“I do,” I answered him and straightened blue blanket I’ve been sitting on.  
“Then where’s the problem?” he asked and sat on the blanket beside me.  
“I’m supposed to be in my shop and sell flowers right now. Ms. Klauson said she will stop by. She won’t be pleased.” I could feel his questioning look. Of course, he doubted that I care this much about that. “Look- I don’t really mind being here. I just want to know why. It’s very unlike you.” I tried to explain myself. Meanwhile, he lied behind me and I couldn’t see him.  
“Customers were annoying. Earl visited. Guests are not many. I thought I’ll take a day off.” said Undertaker.  
“With me.”  
“Who else? C’me on, lie down,” he whined and tugged my sleeve.  
I sighed and lied beside him.  
“Do you see that?” he asked and pointed to the nearby tree. There was carved a big heart with L+C inside. Nothing much unusual.  
“Yes. And what?”  
“It’s just when I see lovers' names carved into a tree, I don't think it's sweet. It’s just surprising how many people bring a knife on a date.”  
“Well, do you have a knife?”  
“Yep.”  
I sat up and turned to him.  
“Then what are you getting mad about?” I exclaimed.  
“I wasn’t mad! Just… wondered. And this is not a date.” Suddenly his face was right in front of mine. “Unless- hehehe- unless you want to…?” He grinned widely and let out a couple of giggles.  
“Stop it.”  
“No, no, no. I wanna have a date.This is a date. Here-” he said, picked lonely dandelion that was growing in the reach of his arm and handed it to me” -for you. And then we will crave our names into the tree. In the biiig heart. Hehehe.”  
“You really are crazy.” I answered him with a smile.  
We looked into the fire in silence for a few minutes. Then I felt something laying around my shoulders. Undertaker put his coat on me and wrapped it around my body. Then he hugged me from behind and laid his head on my shoulder. He hummed some song and rocked us slightly from side to side.  
We had to leave before sunset, but for now, we could peacefully listen to crackling fire and think about nothing.


	4. Tiny Surprise

Early in the morning, I’ve banged on the funeral house’s door. Its owner took a while to open and when he did he greeted me with a scrunched nose and little angry: “What is that.”

“Just let me in,” I answered and squeezed through the door.

He shut the door closed and repeated the question.

I set down the little box I’ve been trying to protect from the cold outside.

“I’ve found these in the backyard of my shop,” I said.

“And by these you mean…?” Undertaker raised an eyebrow at me.

Lifting carefully the cloth that was draped over the box I’ve whispered: “Kittens.”

“Why do you bring them to me?” he questioned me further while peeking into the box to see three tiny fluffy balls, peacefully sleeping.

“I didn’t have another place to go to,” I said and let the cloth fall back down, “my landlord wants to kick me out. I don’t want to know what he’d do to these babies, once he’d learned I have them.”

“And what do you think I’ll do with them? Couldn’t you just… leave them be?”

“That’s what I was supposed to do?!  Leave them outside? It’s freezing there! They were completely alone! And I can’t have them home!”

“Fine, fine. I told you, you can stay here.”

“I might, but now you have to let these kittens stay. It’s warm here, they’ll be fine.”

With a faint sigh, he nodded and said: “I’ll take care of them. But you must stay too.”

I knew I had no other choice. I wasn’t welcomed at my flat anymore and Undertaker had told me to stay with him million times.

“I will. Until I find another place.”

He helped me out of my coat and laid in on the counter. Then I heard a tiny meow from the box and rushed to it. They began to wake up. Turning to Undertaker I asked: “I don’t think they’ve eaten lately, do you have something we can feed them with?”

He instantly disappeared to the next room.

I knew he wouldn’t fail me.

 

After we fed them, they began to wobble around. Being in the funeral parlor, we’ve transported them to a coffin that had no lid, so that they couldn’t escape, but still had lots of room to explore.

It became obvious, that Undertaker was absolutely in love with them.

“So it’s Toby, Ida- and look! This one has a scar on his nose like me!”

“…no, it’s a bit of white fur-”

“-A scar! We should name him after me!”

“We aren’t calling him Undertaker. We’ll call him Arthur or Martha”

“But why?! He has to have my name!”

“Because it doesn’t suit him.”

He stopped talking for a moment and then let out a soft whisper: “Aiden.”

“Aiden? That sound nice.” I’ve admitted. “So he doesn’t have to have your name?”

He dogged my look and patted each kitten’s head with his index finger.

“He has,” he whispered again.

“Then wh-” I began but immediately shut up. Did- did he-

Did he just reveal one of his secrets to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I don’t write much, but I want to write more, so I’d love if you’d request Undertaker/Reader, no smut, please.


End file.
